Welcome Home
by Boltbabe
Summary: Ruby is arrested, Brax is loosing control of everything and the one women who can bring it all back is Dead or so they thought. Shes back from the dead and she is the answer to all their problems, Danny Braxton, Ruby's Charges and more... CHAX will Reunite 3
1. Time to go home

_Relating to the recent pictures on the website and what I would like to happen in the midst of it all._

"Ruby Buckton, You are Under Arrest"

Ruby knew what was next and glad of it, she couldn't deal with the guilt anymore. She hugged Brax goodbye, strange enough he was the only one there for her. It was moments like these that she missed and maybe it was time to forgive Brax of the murder of her mother.

As Ruby was taken away by the police Brax knew it was time to let Charlie go and move on with his life, but she will forever be in his heart and he would look after Ruby no matter what.

Brax made his way to Charlie's grave to say goodbye for the last time.

"Charlie I love you so, so much and I know I haven't been looking after Ruby as well as you would have wanted, and there is no excuse, even if she was pushing me away and blamed me, but I always made sure I looked out for her from a distance. I think it's time I can finally say goodbye, I promise I'll make sure Ruby is looked after better from now on, I Love You, Forever and Ever."

As Brax walked away from the grave of his one and truly only love he felt for once closure.

In Brisbane Samantha Isles aka Charlie Buckton waited for her weekly update on her old life in Summer Bay.

"Sam, There is some bad news" Officer Isles told Charlie.

"It's Charlie inside!" snapped Charlie "What is the bad news?" She asked more worried as ever with the news she had heard from the past.

"Ruby has been arrested for attempted murder"

"What, my baby girl, arrested" Charlie couldn't get her head around it; there was no way that they were keeping her away now from her loved ones. Charlie raced around the room packing anything and everything of meaning and value.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"It's Charlie! and I am going home to see my daughter"

_First Chapter done, what do use think? Hopefully if I have time in my busy schedule I will update a second chapter soonish and hopefully it is longer to make up for time that i wont have in the upcoming weeks Enjoy _


	2. Braxton Issues

"_Ruby has been arrested for attempted murder"_

"_What, my baby girl, arrested" Charlie couldn't get her head around it; there was no way that they were keeping her away now from her loved ones. Charlie raced around the room packing anything and everything of meaning and value._

"_Sam what are you doing?"_

"_It's Charlie! and I am going home to see my daughter"_

Back in Summer Bay in the Braxton household Heath was casually lying around drinking until Casey walked in with Brax following closely behind and slamming the door.

"How could you be so stupid?" Brax yelled out in frustration

"I told you I would find out what he was up to and I did"

"Yeah, but you finding out what's going on is completely different to being involved and getting caught by the cops"

"Oi! What's going on?" Heath butted in before the hated argument turned into something more.

"Casey are you going to tell him?"

Instead of answering, Casey left his two older brothers and went to his room. Heath gave Brax a quizzical look as if saying "what the hell is going on?" Brax went a grabbed a beer out of the fridge and joined Heath on the lounge before telling him what Casey has been up to recently.

"Casey was getting closer to dad to try and figure out what his plan is..." Brax stopped and took a mouthful of hid drink.

"Well did he find out?"

"Yep, dad was planning on robbing a bank, and he involved Casey in the whole thing"

"You're kidding right? Did he get caught?"

"Nope not kidding, and Casey got caught but dad got away"

"What are you going to do about it?" Heath asked in hope his brother hasn't given up.

"Don't know yet but when it does it will be the last of all this trouble"

"You know what Brax, I have a feeling things are going to be better soon"

Little did Heath know that things were going to get worst and complicated before it got better for them all.

_Next Chapter: Morag arrives to help Ruby while Brax and Natalie get close over the events._

_Soon to come, SHES BACK and goodbye Daddy Braxton _

_Hope use all enjoyed this chapter of the Braxton brothers, more to come soon _


	3. Relationship Blues

"What are you going to do about it?" Heath asked in hope his brother hasn't given up.

"Don't know yet but when I do it will be the last of all this trouble"

"You know what Brax, I have a feeling things are going to be better soon"

Little did Heath know that things were going to get worst and complicated before it got better for them all.

Ruby hated being locked up, these things never happened when Charlie was around. In the middle of Ruby's thoughts Morag was lead to Ruby's cell.

"You have a visitor Miss Buckton" Ruby looked up to see who was visiting her but to her disappointment it was Morag, who most likely was going to lecture her about what she had done. The officer opened Ruby's cell and let Morag in before leaving them to talk.

"Ruby what you did was stupid..."

"I know that is why I confessed and now stuck here" Ruby butted in before Morag finished her sentence.

"Ruby let me finish please. (Ruby just nodded before Morag continued) What you did was stupid, and I'm not just talking about the car incident I'm talking about confessing when they're many other ways of going about getting rid of a guilty conscious."

"My mother raised me better than lying" Ruby started to get worked up with what Morag was saying.

"I didn't say lie, just twist the truth, surely after hanging around the Braxton's for a while you would have learned something."

"Don't bring them into this; they are good guys, just with troubled pasts..."

Meanwhile back at the Braxton household Natalie walked up to the front door not sure what to say if Brax answered the door. This was the first time she was nervous about speaking to him, she was starting to think she was falling for him big time. She knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer the door when Heath walked up the pathway.

"No one's home, well I am now, but I ain't sticking around. What d'ya want?"

"I'm looking for Brax, I need to talk to him about Casey"

"He's at work" Heath responded while opening the door and walking in straight to the fridge to grab out a beer.

"I tried there, he wasn't there" Natalie responded getting worried about Brax.

"I'm sure he'll show up sometime, actually now that you mention it I think he is down the cop station"

"What, why is he there?"

"Seeing Ruby she was arrested earlier for the car accident crap" Heath replied with a sly smile on his face as he knew very well that Natalie was worried about Brax and had a thing for him.

"Oh, well I might see him later and we can talk then" Natalie stated as she left out the door again not sure whether she should go see Brax at the station and make up an excuse why she was there or just wait till she sees him later...

Back at Yabbie Creek Station Ruby and Morag were signing documentations for Ruby's Bail when Natalie walked in.

"Hey Ruby is Brax here with you?"

"No I haven't seen him all day. Why?"

"Oh I just need to talk to him about Casey that's all"

"Well if he isn't at home or angelos try the beach"

"Thanks, I'll see you soon" and with that Natalie was off to find Brax.

AT THE BEACH

Brax was coming out of the surf when he was stopped by Natalie.

"What d'ya want?" Brax asked in frustration.

" I want to talk to you about Casey and your father"

"Now's not a good time"

"When will be a better time then?"

"Never where you're concerned"

"Brax I'm trying to help you"

"No you're meant to be helping Casey so help him and stay away from me!" Brax shouted as he walked away.

Back at the caravan park Ruby was settled back in with support from everyone in the house but no one else in Summer Bay. Well that's what Ruby thinks anyway, in reality everyone isn't sure why she did it but Morag has told them that she hasn't done anything and she is feeling guilty from another crime less criminal that doesn't involve going to prison.

A knock on the door brought Ruby out of her thoughts, but soon she was disappointed to find who it was.

"What do you want?"

"I thought I could help you out a little since you and I are not so different" Danny Braxton taunted Ruby

"I'm nothing like you so leave now" Ruby spat back in despise of the man before her.

"Fine, I'll leave but if you need me you know where to find me" Danny smirked as he walked away from the house. Ruby was angry at Danny and needed to vent to someone that hated him just as much, so she made her way to the Braxton household.

AT the Braxton household Brax was relaxing in the lounge thinking with a beer when a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He couldn't be bothered to get up and answer the door so instead he yelled 'its open' for the unknown person to come in. He listened as the door opened and someone made their way in without a word until she stood in front of him.

"What are you doing her Nat?" Brax asked in frustration. He was starting to get sick of this women being around 24/7.

"I need to talk to you and I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out"

"Make it quick and get out"

"Um okay, well Casey is doing well, your father is up to something and I think I'm falling in love with you" Nat spoke at once before leaning in and kissing Brax on the lips.

Before Brax had a chance to pull back and say something they were interrupted by a shocked Ruby who had tear rolling down her face. Brax jumped up and when to speak when Ruby butted in.

"NO BRAX NOTHING YOU CAN SAY WILL CHANGE WHAT I JUST WALKED IN ON. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MY MOTHER BUT THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I HAVE WALKED IN ON YOU WITH ANOTHER WOMAN ONLY AFTER A FEW WEEKS AND NOW MONTHS AFTER MY MOTHERS DEATH. I HATE YOU I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Ruby shouted before she ran out of the house to the beach for some time alone. Natalie felt really bad and decided she should come back later and left Brax alone with his thoughts.

_Next Chapter: Trial begins, Hello Mother, Buckton vs Braxton (may be late due to assessments coming up but i will do my best)_

_SOON TO COME: What's next for Danny Braxton, will Casey help Ruby get off the charges. Brax backs away from Natalie and Heath and Bianca start thinking about moving in together._


End file.
